


Strategem

by romanticalgirl



Category: King Arthur (2004)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 5-29-06</p>
    </blockquote>





	Strategem

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 5-29-06

The arrow lands at Guinevere’s feet and she looks up, her eyebrow giving question as she seeks out the source of the fallen missle. The familiar horse comes to a stop before her and the sardonic bow of the dark head is followed by a slow smile. 

“My apologies, Lady.”

“For what?” She watches as he dismounts, landing neatly beside the arrow. “Missing?”

His smile widens and he plucks the arrow from the ground, sliding it into the quiver attached to his saddle. “I never miss.”

“Oh?” She reaches out and brushes light fingers over his shoulder, feeling the raised skin of a scar beneath his tunic. “Tales echoed through the forest tell otherwise.”

He shrugs her hand away and then grasps the delicate wrist. His long fingers close around it, feeling the frail bones beneath the skin. “You would break, just like a bird.”

“You would miss, just like your arrow.” She pulls her arm back toward her, serving to do no more than bring him closer. His body is heat and fire smoldering in the brown of his gaze. “Release me, knight.”

“I never miss,” he whispers against her skin, his mouth brushing along the sweep of her neck. “If the arrow doesn’t strike home, it’s because I want the blood on my hands.”

“Is that what you want?” She turns her head and finds herself caught in the blaze of his eyes. “My blood on your hands?”

His breath is warm and heady on her lips. “Shall we just say, Lady, that the battle has begun?”


End file.
